


Stiles Can Never Win...

by kestra_troi



Series: Stockholm Would Have A Field Day With This... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive!Peter, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad Dad Sheriff, Childhood Trauma, Dead!Jackson, Kidnapped Stiles, Knotting, M/M, OOC Sheriff, Oral Knotting, Post Hale Fire, Revenge, Stockholm Syndrome, Trigger Warning!!!, Wall Sex, dead!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in this AU Stiles has been kidnapped and mated by Alpha-Peter. This is just one more awful thing to happen to Stiles in a string of traumatic events: his best friend Scott died, his mother died, his father blamed him for it, he’s bullied and beaten, he gets taken by a blood-covered Peter who then makes Stiles watch him murder the Argents. All the Argents...They then live in mated bliss in a cabin in the mountains somewhere, totally cut off from the rest of the world. </p>
<p>Stiles learns to accept his new reality and the love of his violent captor/mate. (Stockholm syndrome like nobody’s business...) And he often muses about his life up til and following his abduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Can Never Win...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clever Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688446) by [abluemountainashtardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluemountainashtardis/pseuds/abluemountainashtardis). 



> So this was inspired by a story called Clever Boy by TriggerTinks...It is all their fault, except not. Its all me, I know this...I like seeing Stiles suffer, I like him getting knotted, and I like him wanting babies...what can I say? 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS no joke...Abuse, mentions of rape (though Stiles reframes them in his head to cope), mentions of bullying, and lose.

** When Is Enough, Enough? **

 

Stiles found himself alone in the bedroom. Peter had just hit him, slapped him hard across the face a few times. Stiles had been on the phone with his father. His dad kept saying that he was coming for Stiles, that he was going to save Stiles, take Stiles away from Peter, lock Peter up, put Peter on death row. _Understandably Peter got upset._ Peter knocked the phone out of Stiles’ hand and began slapping Stiles, yelling at him for listening to his father, for not defending him well enough, for  wanting to go away, to leave Peter all alone. 

Stiles felt the bruises across his face and looked at the phone on the floor. _I deserved it…_ he thought… _I should have hung up the phone the instant Dad stated saying those things. I should_ ’ _ve listened to Peter…He was right…Dad is just trying to break us up…saying all those things…why doesn’t he understand…Peter took me away because he loves me! He hits me because I deserve it…I mess up a lot, I need guidance…I love him!…Why can_ ’ _t Dad see that?_

Stiles decided then and there that he wouldn’t talk to his father again. _If he can_ ’ _t accept my boyfriend, then he doesn’t accept me…he says he isn’t giving up…that he_ ’ _ll find me and take me away from Peter…why does he have to say things like that? He knows Peter listens to our calls…he knows how much Peter loves me…how much I love him…He knows how possessive Peter is… why does he have to make Peter angry?...why is he trying to rescue me? I_ ’ _m happy where I am…here with Peter. Why doesn’t he understand that?!_

After calming down Peter returned to their bedroom and caressed Stiles’ face gently examining the bruises he had just put there. "I’m sorry, Stiles. I’m sorry I hit you. Please forgive me..."

"You know I do. You were angry…I understand…you didn’t mean it…its my Dad’s fault…"

"Its just I can’t live without you. I won’t. I can’t even bear the thought of not having you in my life. You’re my everything, Stiles! I love you. If I hadn’t met you I would’ve never recovered from the fire. Without you I would’ve never been strong enough to kill the ones who killed my family. It was my love for you that got me through the pain. You’re love healed me. When I was healed I had to have you…To take you away from all the pain in your life, all the loss…Why doesn’t he understand? Why is he trying to take you away from me? Why does he make me hurt you?"

Stiles winced at Peter’s touch, but didn’t flinch away from it, _he_ ’ _ll make it better soon, he always does, once he_ ’ _s calmed down…_ "I don’t know…I’ve told him over and over that I love you, that I want to be with you, but he doesn’t understand…I don’t want him to take me away. I wanna stay here with you! You love me better than he ever did! You take care of me. You don’t hate me…you don’t blame me for things I didn’t do…" Stiles began to cry. His dad had upset him for the last time. "I don’t want to talk to him anymore! I don’t want him in my life anymore!"

Peter moved in closer to his lover and took Stiles’ face in his hands. "Then you don’t have to. It’s just me and you, Stiles. Always."

"Promise?" Stiles asked quietly as his tears ran down his face.

"Promise." The veins in Peter’s hands turned black and Stiles face ceased to swell or to hurt. _He_ ’ _s so good to me…taking care of me like this…and Dad would take me away…take this away…? Why?_

*

Stiles was sixteen when Peter took him away. Away from Beacon Hills and his father and his school and his old life. Away from the pain and the loss. _He keeps me safe…he loves me…if it hadn’t been for him, I wouldn’t be here alive today…he saved me…_

Stiles had been beaten up at school for as long as he could remember. The other kids mistreated him because he was gay. Bullied him, slammed him into lockers, pushed him, kicked him, anything and everything. _And no one did anything about it…until Peter…Peter helped me…he promised to kill anyone who hurt me and he did…that’s why we had to leave Beacon Hills…Peter killed for me…he loves me! He holds me when I hurt…takes my pain away…kisses me...tells me how much he loves me…_

Stiles had at first been afraid of Peter, afraid of the power in Peter, as a werewolf. When Peter came to Stiles covered in Jackson’s blood, Stiles had tried to run away from him. _I was frightened is all…I know now Peter would never hurt me like that…but back then I was scared…before then I had never actually witnessed the wolf-Peter…_ Stiles mind wandered down memory lane. _I was volunteering at the hospital like me and Scott always used to do while our moms worked…I had sat down next to a burn victim who was almost beyond all hope of recovery…the doctors said it was a miracle he was still alive…somehow still able to function…they couldn’t explain it…I sat down and talked to him told him all my troubles…Peter didn’t speak then…couldn’t have…the doctors said he was in a catatonia, and would probably never come out of it…they told me not to waste my time talking to the guy…he couldn’t answer…he would never recover they said…they were wrong…All those days I came in, week after week, month after month, interacting with him talking with him, watching him slowly heal until he was more man than burns…_

Stiles had heard the same story from Peter’s perspective countless times over the course of the year: "You would sit down next to me and talk…and talk…I thought you were so pretty even then. With your perfect pale skin, and your lips, and your eyes. So beautiful. I knew then you would be mine. I knew I would kill all those people who hurt you. Made you feel unwanted. You were meant for me Stiles, you made me whole again…gave me a purpose. You made me want to get better…"

Stiles at first tried to fight Peter, he didn’t understand the depths of Peter’s strength or determination. Peter not only killed Jackson, but he also killed the Argents, all of them, the entire family. Peter took Stiles with him when he slaughtered them. _They thought they could take him…just one wolf…but Peter was smarter than them… stronger…he kissed me with their blood on his lips…I pushed him away…tried to…but he knew better…he grabbed me and held me, kissed me savagely…bit my lips until I bled too…until I gave in to him…that first time…that first of many times…He bit me, scratched me, hurt me all over that night…he had to…I was so stubborn, defiant…but Peter knew what I needed…and when he finally pushed inside…I let him, I stopped fighting…why wouldn’t I?... he was so strong, so powerful, so handsome…and he wanted me…He. Wanted. Me…no one else ever wanted me…_

Stiles often thought about that night and when looking back he realized Peter loved him even then. He had said so…" _they were going to take me away from you Stiles…they kept trying to kill me…to put me down, but I wouldn’t let them…you_ ’ _ll never lose me Stiles…never…you lost your mother, you lost Scott, you even lost your father, but you will never lose me…I love you Stiles…I_ ’ _m going to take care of you…from now on…_ "

Stiles had cried that night _more from Peter’s words than from…what he was doing…to me_ , more scared of the intensity and depths of his love than anything else. _Looking back…he did the right thing…I was so alone then…sad…unwanted…if he hadn’t taken me out of that life, all that pain…I would’ve gone insane…_ Stiles smirked at the thought… _insane…that’s what I called him that night…that’s what I used to think of Peter when he first took me away…I was wrong…he_ ’ _s not insane…he_ ’ _s suffered so much because of the fire and having to kill Laura and what the Argents did to Derek…he was right to kill them…_

Stiles looked up at _his_ Peter, the man he loved, as Peter slowly entered him. _Its been almost a year since that first time…I can_ ’ _t imagine him not in me…not in my life…_ Stiles raised up to kiss Peter as his legs wrapped around him tighter. Peter pushed them back down as he bottomed out in his boy and whispered in Stiles’ ear, "I will kill anyone who tries to take you from me Stiles…" Stiles shuddered, shut his eyes because he knew Peter could do as he threatened, _as he promises…_ He knew Peter wasn’t lying as he continued, "Anyone, Stiles! Even your father…if he comes for you…I’ll end him…rip him apart in front of you…make you watch…fuck you over his corpse…"

Stiles opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Peter’s body bringing him closer, _as close as possible…I need him closer…_ Peter began biting Stiles’ neck, with his human teeth. They had both agreed that Stiles needed to stay human. Stiles ran his hands through Peter’s recently cut hair. _I liked it better long..._ Stiles pulled at Peter’s hair wanting to see his face and after making the bruises on Stiles’ neck darker red, Peter complied and raised his head to look at Stiles.

Stiles looked into Peter’s _beautiful_ blue eyes, and as he gazed back into those eyes Stiles whispered, "I love you Peter. I don’t want to leave…if he comes for me…I don’t need him…I don’t want him…All I want is you Peter…You…Ooooh, Peter! Fuck! FUCK!"

Peter lost it listening to Stiles _giving me permission to kill his own father, if I have to…God I LOVE this boy…_ "My sweet Stiles…you are so beautiful…fuck! FUCK! FUUUCCKKK!!"

*

Peter fucked Stiles until Stiles came all over himself. Peter came soon after, knotting his boy. As his load continued to pump inside Stiles, Peter collapsed on top of the boy who in response tightened his limbs around his Peter pulling him as close as possible. _He loves me…he loves me so much he can_ ’ _t not knot inside me…him deep inside me…forever…_

"I love you Peter." Stiles whispered rubbing his mouth against Peter’s scalp. Peters kissed Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles could just barely make out what he said, "I love you Stiles."

Peter stayed inside Stiles as long as he could, knowing _my boy likes me being inside him…showing him my love…_ But Peter’s cock eventually deflated leaving Stiles’ hole, but Peter stayed on top of Stiles, until Stiles begrudgingly unwrapped his legs and arms. Peter laid down next to Stiles, and wrapped his arms around his boy who turned on his side so they could spoon. Tears welled up in Stiles eyes and slid down his face.

"What’s wrong Stiles?"

"Nothing."

"Stiles…" Peter used that tone of voice that sounded both like a command and a threat all at the same time.

"I’m sorry I know I shouldn’t lie, I just don’t know…why…"

"Shhhhh…" Peter cooed. "Shhhhhh, Stiles, its alright. He was your father. Its right to grieve him."

"I don’t want to…He never loved me…I hated him…why should I care…?" They continued to speak as if Peter had already killed Sheriff Stilinski.

"Despite everything, he was your father. No matter how much he may have hurt you emotionally. Even though you know he shouldn’t be…doesn’t deserve to be in your life…there will be always be that dream of what might have been..."

"He never loved me…even before my mom died…he never really loved me…he never wanted me…" Peter had a momentary pause before reassuring his mate.

"I want you Stiles. I always will. You were made for me. So perfect, so beautiful…I promise…I promise I won’t hit you anymore…I promise." Peter, kissing Stiles’ neck kept reaffirming his promise to stop the abuse, but Stiles knew better. _He_ ’ _s been making that same promise for months…he will hit me again…and I_ ’ _ll deserve it…and he_ ’ _ll take away the pain…and he_ ’ _ll fuck me…he_ ’ _ll tell me he loves me...and we_ ’ _ll start the whole thing over again…_ Stiles twisted his head so he could kiss Peter on the lips, _want his tongue…want to taste him…taste his promises…_ when Stiles pulled away to rest his head on his pillow he said almost inaudibly, "I know Peter. I trust you… I love you." 

*

It had taken half a year of Peter’s constant abuse and love to break Stiles down: to get him to give up on being rescued or then of Peter ending the abuse. Stiles had resolved himself to stay in the beginning as he was scared of what Peter would do to get him back. _I accepted Jackson_ ’ _s death, he was an ass, he hurt me…he didn’t deserve to die like that, but …_ Stiles stopped himself _… And no one else should die because of me…_Stiles knew and Peter often told him that if anyone or anything came between him and his mate, _mate meaning me…_ then violence would be the response. _The only response he knows…_ Over time Stiles came to understand that he couldn’t leave Peter but for entirely different reasons… _he needs me…he_ ’ _d fall apart without me…I keep him together…if he hits me he won_ ’ _t hit anyone else…won_ ’ _t hurt anyone else…I_ ’ _m like a hero…just doing my part to help make the world a better place…_

It was nearly six months into having no contact with anyone or anything except Peter, when Stiles realized that he had really, and truly, and fully fallen in love with his captor/protector. In the past Stiles had held a secret attraction to Peter ever since he saw the man recovering in the burn ward. _I mean he was burned and all that…but even then there was something about him…a glint in his eyes…especially after…that Laura thing…_ Stiles hadn’t known Laura, but the idea that Peter could kill his own niece was still upsetting, so he chose to not think of it. _He did what he had to…he wasn’t himself…that was all his wolf…instinct… Peter is different…_Over their year alone together Stiles had grown to appreciate Peter’s snark, his capacity to be loving and gentle _when he wants to be,_ his quietness, his stillness _even after being totally healed for months, Peter still spends most of his time sitting staring off into space…in his own head…_

It was about this same time that Stiles admitted to himself how much Peter’s body excited him and how much he had come to enjoy the sex. _He doesn’t scare me anymore…he_ ’ _s not as rough with me anymore…once I stopped trying to push him away…its like he_ ’ _s a completely different man…though he still hurts me, beats me sometimes…but life is a trade off…_ Stiles pondered as he washed some dishes by hand… _better he loves me and hits me than for me to be alone…I always hated being alone…and I always felt so alone…_ Stiles honestly loved Peter, and he knew Peter truly loved him back. _He wouldn’t take care of me the way he does if he didn’t…he keeps me safe…there_ ’ _s a lot of bad people out there in the world…I_ ’ _ve met a number of them already…lived with them even…being kept apart, away from them isn’t so bad…_ Peter had furnished a nice, remote cabin _out in the mountains somewhere…_ He refused to allow tv’s, or radios, or computers in his house. He said, "All that stuff is garbage…We don’t need it in our lives…"

Stiles had at first balked at the lack of technology, the lack of contact with the outside world, but he came to see that Peter was right. _Its his house, its his rules…the Internet is great and all, but having Peter is better…_ So Stiles spent his time cooking, cleaning, reading the books that he had begged for and that Peter had bought him as presents, _see another piece of evidence…he wouldn’t buy me gifts if he didn’t love me…he knew I would love those books, so he bought them for me…_

Most of the rest of his time not spent wrapped around Peter getting fucked, he spent with their kids: the dogs. This was yet another clue to Peter’s true, good-guy nature. _He_ ’ _s always rescuing abused and runaway dogs…if he was a bad guy he wouldn’t care…_ They had five dogs that lived with them: Boyd, Scotty, Ricky, Koko, and Calli. There had been others, but most of those had had to be put down, while one or two ran away, chose to rough it in the wild. Whenever they lost a dog it was heart wrenching for Stiles because he thought of them as family… _as kids…our kids…I_ ’ _ve never been a dog-person before, but a year alone with Peter and I can_ ’ _t imagine not having a dog or two around…and its not like were going to be having any kids ourselves…human ones anyway…_ Peter never begrudged Stiles or blamed him for the lack of progeny, _he apparently doesn’t think anything is missing from our little family_ …

"Honestly Stiles I’ve never envisioned myself as the fathering type. Procreating has never been my dream or my happily ever after." So the desire for children if Stiles was being completely honest with himself was his own thing. _I want kids…I wanna raise somebody…to take care of someone…I wanna do it right…I wanna love them like I never was growing up…_ Stiles was lonely. For almost an entire year he had had contact with only Peter and his own father, but _by my own choice…_ Stiles had even phased his father out of his life calling less and less, leaving a gaping hole in Stiles’ social life. _Social life? What social life?...I mean I don’t even get to do the shopping! Whenever we run low on food and supplies Peter goes into town to take care of it…I don’t even know what town he goes to when he leaves!_ So maybe Stiles hadn’t been broken all the way. There was still a part of him that still wanted, still needed interaction. More interaction than Stiles could get from Peter or the dogs. _What I need is a friend, someone to talk to when Peter is in one of his moods…when he refuses to talk. Period._ Stiles stifled a whimper… _I miss Scott…I miss my Mom…I miss people…_

*

Peter was sitting in his armchair, thinking, what about Stiles couldn’t fathom. Peter had left and been gone for a week and a half and had just returned this particular morning. After washing their breakfast dishes Stiles came up behind his mate and draped his arms around Peter’s shoulders. Stiles nuzzled at Peter’s scalp unobtrusively sniffing and scenting his mate.

"Peter…" Stiles whispered in a questioning and simultaneously complaining whine. _Where have you been? Where did you go for weeks on end?_ Peter had not in fact been gone for weeks, but since he was the only human Stiles was currently speaking to, anytime Peter was away, Stiles had mini-panic attacks from his rather severe abandonment issues. He had gone a little stir crazy staying inside the cabin, never venturing out. He had learned the hard way _the get a broken face way_ to respect Peter’s rules even when Peter wasn’t there to punish him for disobeying, _he nearly broke my bones when I tried to run away down the mountain…I had never seen him so angry…even when he killed the Argents he hadn’t been that angry…_ Regardless Stiles had been feeling lonesome and alone while his mate Peter had been away.

"You need me to fuck you…" It wasn’t a question. Stiles blushed at Peter’s bluntness and a little at his own brazenness… _he knows me so well…_

"I miss that. You hardly blush anymore. It makes you so pretty." Peter commented as he finally exhaled and relaxed into Stiles’ arms. Stiles nuzzled his way down to Peter’s lips and when Peter turned his head the two shared a kiss. A sweet, loving kiss that cemented in Stiles’ mind the truth of their love.

"I missed you." Stiles indicated when he could pull himself off his mate’s lips, _I was alone…_ but he didn’t dare try to guilt his mate quite so directly. "You were gone  soooo long."

"Couldn’t be avoided. Sit here in my lap I want to hold you."

"What am I? A two year old?" Stiles quipped before he could stop himself. He froze for a moment scared of how Peter might react to his flippant remark. _Sometimes he seems to enjoy my sassiness…other times he hits me for it…_ This turned out to be one of the times when Peter actually seemed to appreciate Stiles’ sass as he chuckled in the back of his throat and pulled his mate down over his shoulder and onto his lap. Stiles went somewhat willingly _I_ ’ _m not that bothered by the whole lap thing, least not as much as the him-being-gone thing…_ Stiles placed his head on Peter’s and they clasped hands while they both adjusted to their new sitting arrangement.

"I need to scent you Stiles. I’ve been gone too long. I’m sorry."

Always speaking before thinking Stiles asked, "Sorry for being gone or for the scenting, cause honestly you do smell gross." But despite his assertion Stiles still rubbed his face against Peter’s. Peter chuckled, in his throat again, _I_ ’ _ve missed that as well…he_ ’ _s been too subdued lately…he needs someone else about the place to keep his wit sharp…_ Peter took over the nuzzling, his nose eventually making its way down to Stiles’ throat, which Stiles immediately bared. Peter dived onto that neck and began sucking on Stiles’ skin with gusto. _The last marks I left are nearly faded, gone… we can_’ _t have that…_ Peter flashed back to a moment earlier in the year, when he came home from grocery shopping to find Stiles masturbating while fingering the hickies Peter had left on him. _He needs me…even when I_ ’ _m not here, he needs me to get off…_

Stiles shuddered, "Peter…" Peter made a sound in his throat that seemed to imply his understanding of Stiles unspoken need.

"Make’em deeper if you’re going to leave again." Stiles requested, half hoping Peter did anyway _just so I can get off later…_

"I’m not going to leave. Again."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Stiles believed his mate and Peter began to undress Stiles. "I need to touch more of your skin…all of your skin...you’re perfect fair skin…" When Peter’s reaching fingers touched skin a spark went through both men. They both needed this, and they knew it. A memory flew into Stiles’ mind unbidden, he could hear his dad’s voice in his head: _codependent…that’s what my Dad said once…_ " _you two are codependent… you two need to get away from each other_ " _…that cost me a few good bruises…though not as bad as when he mentioned Stockholm syndrome…the bastard…he knew what was gonna happen to me…he liked the idea of me getting hit…what could a guy like that know about love?...I love Peter and Peter loves me…_

Back in the moment Stiles raised his arms so Peter could remove the shirt he was wearing. Stiles then reached for his belt, but Peter stopped him. "No. Let me." Stiles stopped and withdrew his hands. Peter slowly _too slowly_ unbuckled the belt and drew it bit by bit through the pant loops without even stopping his love-biting.

"Don’t get any ideas, Peter. You are not spanking me with that belt again…please." He added quickly. Peter stopped his sucking. "Don’t push me Stiles. I like the idea of you squirming for an entire day unable to sit, your ass is so sensitive…" Peter licked at the hickie he sucked on Stiles’ neck, Stiles spasmed, "…Or I could bite your ass and make you jerk off fingering the marks I leave in you, you would like that wouldn’t you Stiles…" Again not a question, but that didn’t really matter as Stiles was already hard in his pants. _Bruises on my ass I can handle…it’s the ones to the face I cant take…_

Stiles whimpered as Peter palmed Stiles through his pants. Pushing buttons like he does, or used to before he submitted to Peter, Stiles asked coyly. "Will you spank me Daddy?" Peter pulled up a moment.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? Do I need to whip your ass to get you to obey?"

Stiles cooed, "Ooooh Daddy yes please…" Stiles went on using his schoolgirl voice as he nuzzled Peter, "…please mark me up Daddy…I need you to spank me…teach me a lesson…Ahh!" Peter bit down on Stiles’ bottom lip and then latched onto Stiles’ entire mouth, nipping as they kissed.

"When I tell you to stop…" Peter commanded as he kept kissing his mate, "…you will stop."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Stiles!" Peter was up on his feet in a flash as his claws came out and ripped Stiles’ pants. He grabbed Stiles’ arms and brought him to his feet so they were standing red eyes to brown eyes. "What did I just say?"

Stiles took a breath before answering, knowing that he hadn’t yet quite pushed Peter to the hitting point, "Not to call you Daddy anymore. But…"

"No buts, Stiles!"

Stiles paused a minute before taking the easiest road, "Not even my butt?" Peter’s hard glare turned into a questioning glance full of confusion. Stiles continued, "I have a surprise for you…Daddy…"

"Stiles…?"

"I need you to touch my ass, Daddy, feel me up…"

"Stiles why?"

"Please, Daddy-Peter?" Stiles pouted as he laid his head on Peters shoulder. "Please touch my ass like only you can…" Peter still somewhat annoyed with his mate, obliged. He reached a hand down to his mate’s firm yet supple ass and found his surprise. _Stiles has lubed himself up…when did he do that…?_ Peter who had been half hard this whole time was now totally hard, painfully hard considering the tight pants he was wearing.

He groaned. "All wet for me Stiles?" Peter decided to play along _just this once…_ as he tried to adjust the hard-on in his pants. "Such a good boy you are for your Daddy-Peter, aren’t you?"

"Yes sir, I wanted to be ready for you…"

"How did you even know I’d be home today?" Peter asked forgetting the role-playing for a moment. _I didn’t even know._

"Just a feeling…" Stiles responded in kind, also laying aside the sex game, "…I just knew you would be home today…I don’t know how…but, so when I woke up I made sure to get myself ready for you…" But then he returned, "…Daddy-Peter."

Peter was in his head celebrating, _a year…its taken a year, but he is finally feeling our mating bond…he_ ’ _s no longer fighting it…he really is mine…he really is being a good boy…_ Peter fiercely grabbed and kissed his mate. Forcing his mouth and tongue onto and into his boy until both men were moaning messes humping against each other.

As he pulled away to gasp for air Stiles begged, "Peter! Please!" Stiles’ ass was literally itching to be filled. As Peter rushed to get his constraining clothes off, still macking on his mate, Stiles continued, "Peter! I need you inside me! Please!"

Peter couldn’t stand not being inside his mate any longer and literally ripped off all his clothes, and pushed Stiles front first into the nearest wall. With his hard leaking cock he humped his mate from behind, his cock sliding between Stiles’ ass cheeks. "This what you want, baby?" Peter was fighting back against his wolf, his fangs and claws just waiting to be released, Peter was losing the battle as his fangs descended while he spoke, "This what you need? Me inside you…giving you my cum?"

Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles’ arms and shoulders to pin the boy down, as his cock rested at Stiles’ entrance. Stiles whimpered as he dug his nails into Peter’s biceps, "Please…give me your cum Peter! Give me your babies! PLEASE!" They didn’t need hands, Stiles merely impaled himself on Peter’s cock and Peter thrusted the rest of the way in.

Stiles lolled his head back and rested it on Peter’s shoulder as he moaned at being fucked full. "FUCK!" he kept repeating mindlessly, as Peter pushed them up against the wall. Peter’s thrusts were savage, as he lost control and wildly fucked his mate. But he needed more leverage, a better angle. "Feet. Off. The. Ground. Stiles!" Peter barked out between thrusts.

Stiles complied, wrapping his legs backwards around Peter’s waist. _All that stretching and yoga finally paying off!!!_ Stiles thought as this new angle caused Peter to keep hitting _that spot!!_ inside Stiles. "There! THERE!! FUCK ME!!!"

Peter couldn’t do anything else. His wolf demanded his release and demanded to breed his mate. An animal of lust Peter bit down on Stiles’ shoulder and fucked away. Stiles cried at the pain, and it was enough to distract him from the burn of Peter’s knot pushing inside him. This was Stiles favorite part. "Yeah! Knot me Peter! FUCK! Fucking KNOT ME! GIVE ME YOUR BABIES PETER! FUCK!! GIVE THEM TO ME!!" Peter howled his release as his cock pumped out his load into Stiles. Stiles squirmed and clenched loving the feeling of Peter inside him, the feeling of Peter’s knot pressing against his prostate.

Though he could no longer thrust Peter kept swiveling his hips, making Stiles almost scream in pleasure. "GOD! YES!! PETER!! FUUUCK!! FUUUUCK!!" Stiles’ nails were digging so hard into Peter that Peter was actually bleeding a little. _I just need…a little more…_

So that’s what Peter gave him. "Cum for me baby. Cum for your Daddy-Peter." He whispered in Stiles’ ear and swiveled one more time at just the right moment at just the right angle with the just right amount of pressure to make Stiles cum hard unloading on the wall and floor in front of him.

When Stiles’ frantic, orgasmic clenching died down, and with his knot still inside Stiles, Peter gently kneeled on the floor. The shifting causing Peter’s knot to move slightly, and tug a little, making Stiles groan. Then Peter fell to his back, bringing them into a riding position with Stiles’ feet flat on the floor. This caused Stiles to yell from the knot being moved around. "PETER!" He reprimanded.

"Shhhh…" Peter shushed. "Lay down on me Stiles. Lie back." When Stiles obeyed Peter added, "There’s a good boy. My good boy." Peter ran his hands over Stiles’ body focusing special attention on Stiles’ nips and slightly swollen belly. Peter continued to coo into Stiles’ ear, "When my knot goes down and my hard cock is still inside you, we’re going again. This time you are going to ride me, the whole way…we are going to take our time with this one…make you earn my knot…Would you like that Stiles? Get your belly even more full of my cum? Get you fat with it?"

Stiles shivered and clamped down on Peter’s still hard cock, though his knot was _ever-so-slowly_ deflating. Stiles raised himself up and placed his hands on Peter’s sweaty chest. He undulated once, riding his mate’s cock. He answered quietly, "Yes Peter. That’s what I want."

*

Peter and Stiles fucked a couple more times, ending with Peter knotting Stiles orally. It wasn’t one of Stiles’ favorite things to do, so they always waited until the end to do it. That and Stiles was usually so tired by that point he stopped resisting and also Peter was usually tired too, which meant his knot wouldn’t last too long. _Least not long enough to kill me…I hope…_ But Peter loved knotting Stiles orally. _I like seeing Stiles on his back, mouth open, lips stretched around me…seeing him swallow and swallow as I pump a nice load down his throat and into his swelling stomach…_ Which was another reason they waited until the end to do this. Peter had usually cum at least three or four times, which meant he couldn’t drown Stiles with his cum, a fact Stiles appreciated.

When Peter had shot his last load and they had finished their fuckings _for the time being…_ they laid in bed and spooned. Stiles had put a butt plug in his ass and Peter kept his arms around Stiles, caressing his mate’s slightly more than slightly bulging belly. They dozed for awhile in this position, with Peter healing his mate to keep away the achy feelings, until Peter started, "Time to get up. Take the plug out and do your business. Its time for lunch."

"Just a little bit longer…" Stiles whined. But Peter’s good mood had apparently vanished. His hand clawed out and Peter stabbed into Stiles’ meaty ass. "No, now!"

Stiles yelped and quickly agreed, recognizing his mate’s shifted mood. _That was short…_ Stiles thought as he limped to the bathroom, his ass bleeding slightly and soon to be leaking. _I guess he really doesn’t like to cuddle…funny…I guess…_ and Stiles tried to laugh, but no laughter came, not even a giggle. He suppressed his feelings of anger and frustration at his mate for rudely, painfully ending their morning sex session with violence. _Tame as it may have been…he still hurts me to get what he wants…I_ ’ _ve stopped fighting back and he still hurts me…when will enough be enough…? How much more submissive do I have to get? ...When will I, will we be enough?..._


End file.
